Calypso
by iceandfire105
Summary: Calypso hated her life. She had lost three heroes, and she'd had enough. When a fourth, Leo Valdez, arrives, her temper snaps. Calypso's POV during the House of Hades. And more. Warning: Contains spoilers! Please review! Cover art belongs to Viria. All rights go to Rick Riordan
1. Chapter 1 - Calypso

**Hey guys! So, because I absolutely ship Caleo, I decided to write those four HOH chapters from Calypso's point of view. And, also, let me know if you think I should post a oneshot about Leo going back to Ogygia.**

**Thanks!**

Calypso hated her life.

She also hated the gods. A lot.

She was sick of being treated like a worthless being.

Sure, she supported her father, the titan Atlas, like any daughter would, but _of course _the gods wouldn't like that. But hadn't she suffered enough? Wasn't spending three thousand years in solitude a reasonable punishment? Being cursed to have heroes sent to her island, once every thousand years, heroes she cannot help but fall in love with, who then have to leave, because they already had a girl in their life?

She was tired.

First it was Oddyseus, and he stayed the longest. But he had to leave; he had a wife and child waiting at home. Penelope.

Then it was Drake, who also stayed for a while. But like Oddyseuss, he had a girl waiting for him. Elizabeth.

And then it was Percy. Her most recent visitor. He had been blown out of a volcano. Literally. She had tended him, and nursed him back to health. But he also left for someone. Annabeth.

At least Percy had taken a part of her to the outside world with him. She had asked him to plant some moonlace in the "city without gardens."

The outside world sounded so different to what it used to be. Percy had told her stories about giant metal buildings and cities, with a lack of gardens. This had shocked her. She couldn't believe that people had lost their love for gardens and helping things grow.

She had no idea how long it had been since Percy left. Yet she tried to continue with life as if nothing had happened. She continued to tend her garden, she still ate meals at her dining table on the beach, and she tried to keep as pleasant a mood as possible. She tried not to think about her curse. About how she couldn't leave.

Once, Hermes had delivered news about how Percy made the gods promise to forgive those they had disagreed with. That was it in short, anyway. Hermes had said that it wouldn't be long until Calypso could leave, and she would finally be free, after three thousand years. But that never happened. She was still waiting. She thought her life couldn't get any worse.

And then they sent the elf.

Well, she thought it was an elf at first. An extremely undersized one.

She had been setting out a meal on her dining table. All of the cutlery was nicely arranged, and all of the goblets were polished. She just needed the food. She turned and started back towards her cave, when she heard a strange sound. She shrugged it off, and grabbed the tray of food from her kitchen. Then there was a loud _CRASH_, and she almost dropped the food. She set it down, and ran outside. Where her dining table had been, her beautifully carved rosewood table, there was a steaming crater of sand and ash.

'Sphere!' she heard someone yell. 'Come to Papa!'

She walked over to the crater and looked inside. There was a boy in there, cradling a Celestial bronze circular object. The boy seemed to be Latin-American, had dark, curly hair, and was short. He also had pointed ears. That's where she had gotten her first impression from.

That was it! She'd had enough. And before she could stop herself, she had started yelling.

'What are you _doing_? You blew up my dining table!'

He turned around. He had dark eyes, and pointed features. This reinforced her idea of him being an elf.

'Oh, I'm sorry,' he said sarcastically. 'I just fell out of the sky. I constructed a helicopter in midair, burst into flames halfway down, crash-landed and barely survived. But by all means – let's talk about your dining table!'

How on earth he managed to stay intact after catching on fire, she didn't know, but she really didn't care. He wasn't impressive. Not at all. Quite the opposite really.

He snatched up a half-melted goblet. 'Who puts a dining table on the beach where innocent demigods can crash into it? Who _does_ that?'

She growled. He was mocking her existence by simply being here. She clenched her fists.

'REALLY?' she screamed, looking at the sky. She hoped that Zeus, or someone at least, would come to their senses long enough to hear. 'You want to make my curse even worse? Zeus! Hephaestus! Hermes! Have you no shame?'

The boy said something, but she wasn't listening.

'Show yourself!' she yelled. 'Is it not bad enough that I am exiled? Is it not bad enough that you take away the few good heroes I'm allowed to meet? You think it's funny to send me this - this charbroiled runt of a boy to ruin my tranquility? This is NOT FUNNY! Take him back!'

'Hey, Sunshine,' the boy said. 'I'm right here, you know.'

Sunshine! _Sunshine?!_ She had never been angrier.

'Do not call me Sunshine!' she growled. 'Get out of that hole and come with me _now_ so I can get you off my island.'

'Well, since you asked so nicely . . .'

She honestly didn't care _what_ he thought. She was more concerned about him leaving as soon as possible, and leaving her to her punishment in peace. She started walking towards the shore, and the boy followed. She pointed to her charcoaled dining table. 'This was a pristine beach! Look at it now.'

'Yeah, my bad,' the boy grumbled. 'I should have crashed on one of the other islands. Oh, wait - there aren't any!'

She growled. His constant snarkiness was irritating her. She stopped at the shoreline. The boy ran into her from behind.

'Gah!'

She had to grab him by the arms to steady herself. He was strong for a scrawny person, she noted. He must work a lot.

Glaring, she pushed him away. 'All right. This spot is good. Now tell me you want to leave.'

The boy blinked. 'What?'

Calypso sighed. 'Do you want to _leave_? Surely you've got somewhere to go!'

'Uh. . . yeah. My friends are in trouble. I need to get back to my ship and -'

'Fine,' she said. She really didn't want to hear about the potential girlfriend he might have at home. 'Just say, _I want to leave_ _Ogygia_.'

Looking slightly hurt, the boy said, 'uh, okay. I want to leave - whatever you said.'

'Oh-gee-gee-ah,' she said, emphasising each syllable slowly, so his incredibly thick head could understand.

'I want to leave Oh-gee-gee-ah.'

Now he was just being an idiot. But she relaxed all the same. 'Good. In a moment, a magical raft will appear. It will take you wherever you want to go.'

'Who _are_ you?'

She almost answered, but stopped herself. If she told him, soon the whole world would know how much of a nutcase she had turned into. Not that she cared. Much.

She looked back at him. 'It doesn't matter. You'll be gone soon. You're obviously a mistake.'

She saw a glimmer of hurt in the boys eyes, but it quickly turned to one of recognition. Apparently he had been told this before, and believed it himself. Suddenly, she wished she could take that back. She looked back at the shore. The raft wasn't there.

'Any moment now,' she muttered.

Still no raft.

'Maybe it got stuck in traffic,' the boy suggested.

'This is wrong. This is completely wrong!'

'So . . . plan B? the boy asked. 'You got a phone, or - '

She yelled in exasperation, and stormed back in the direction of her garden. She needed something to take her mind off of things.

Calypso stabbed at the soil with her gardening spade, muttering things that were rather rude about the gods and the boy. Her worst suspicions had been confirmed. The raft didn't simply come when called. Something else was needed too. Her affection. She knew she could never love this boy; he was scrawny, irritating and unimpressive. Why couldn't the gods just leave her alone? It was bad enough after Percy left, because she had felt there was nothing left to live for. But she had also done the most awful thing she could have possibly done. She had cursed Annabeth. Of course, the chance of them ending up in Tartarus were near impossible, but she was still worried. She had been angry, and had done it without thinking. She felt a tear slip down her cheek, and before she knew it, she was crying.

'I think you've punished that dirt enough.'

She looked up, to see the boy standing there. _Why_ did he have to come? To irritate her even more? She scowled at him.

'Just go away.'

He looked at her, and an expression of concern overtook his current one. 'You're crying.'

Well, duh, she thought bitterly. 'None of your business,' she mumbled. 'It's a big island. Just . . . find your own place. Leave me alone.' Gesturing in a random direction, she said, 'Go that way, maybe.'

'So, no magic raft.'

'Apparently not!' she snapped.

'What am I supposed to do then? Sit in the sand dunes until I die?'

That seemed like a great option to Calypso. 'That would be fine . . .' But there was just one flaw. She threw down her trowel in anger, and yelled at the sky. 'Except I suppose he _can't_ die here, can he? Zeus! This is not funny!'

The boy looked as if he had been struck over the head. 'Hold up. I'm going to need some more information. You don't want me in your face, that's cool. I don't want to be here either.' That was something, she thought. The boy continued. 'But I'm not going to go and die in a corner. I have to get off this island. There's got to be a way. Every problem had a fix.'

He was really naïve. She laughed bitterly. 'You haven't lived very long, if you still believe that.'

The boy looked confused for a second, then a stunned expression overcame his face.

'You said something about a curse,' he said. She pursed her lips. If he was going to be stuck here with her, he might as well know.

'Yes. I cannot leave Ogygia. My father, Atlas, fought against the gods, and I supported him.'

'Atlas,' the boy said, concentrating for a moment. 'As in the _titan_ Atlas?'

She rolled her eyes, grumbling. 'Yes, you impossible little . . .'

Okay, that profanity was a bit _too_ harsh. She continued. 'I was imprisoned here, where I could cause the Olympians no trouble. About a year ago, after the Second Titan War, the gods vowed to forgive their enemies and offer amnesty. Supposedly Percy made them promise -'

'Percy,' the boy repeated, with a look of recognition. 'Percy Jackson?'

Her strength crumbled. Hearing someone else say his name made it seem even worse. A rebellious tear slid down her cheek.

'You're that lady,' the boy ventured. 'The one who was named after the Caribbean music.'

A spark of anger flickered inside her chest. Caribbean music? Is that how she was remembered now? Through mortal entertainment?

'Caribbean music,' she repeated.

'Yeah. Reggae?' The boy shook his head. 'Merengue? Hold on. I'll get it.'

He clicked his fingers. 'Calypso! But Percy said you were awesome. He said you were all sweet and helpful, not, um . . .'

She stood up, furious. 'Yes?'

The boy shrunk under her glare. 'Uh, nothing.'

Of course, she was delighted that Percy had talked about her, but her anger at that _idiot _was too much to keep in.

'Would you be _sweet _if the gods forgot their promise to let you go? Would you be _sweet_ if the laughed at you by sending another hero, but a hero who looked like - like you?'

'Is that a trick question?' he asked, looking mildly offended.

_'Di Immortales!_' She'd had enough. She had to get away from this pest. She turned around, and went into her cave.

'Hey!' She could hear the boy behind her. Washing her hands in her basin, she sighed. She gave up on trying to be by herself.

She glared at him, and he cleared his throat. 'So . . . I get why you're angry. You probably never want to see another demigod again. I guess that didn't sit right when, uh, Percy left you -'

There it was again. _Percy._

'He was only the latest. Before him, it was that pirate Drake. And before him Odysseus.' It pained her to say their names.

'They were all the same!' she continued. 'The gods send me the greatest heroes, the ones I cannot help but . . .'

'You fall in love with them,' the boy finished. 'And then they leave you.'

She felt her jaw quiver. 'That is my curse. I had hoped to be free of it by now, but here I am, still stuck on Ogygia after three thousand years.'

'Three thousand.' A look of realisation spread over the boy's face. 'Uh, you look good for three thousand.'

Normally, she would be flattered by such a comment, but all she felt was an angry bitterness.

'And now . . . the worst insult of all. The gods mock me by sending you.'

The boy's eyes flashed with anger. Calypso wondered for a brief second if she had gone too far.

'Fine,' he snapped. 'I'll leave you alone. I'll build something myself and get off this stupid island without your help.'

She sighed in defeat, and shook her head. 'You don't understand, do you? The gods are laughing at both of us. If the raft will not appear, that means they've closed Ogygia. You're stuck here the same as me. You can never leave.'

That was the best she could explain it to him at the moment. Because he was so incredibly dense.

The boy mostly left her alone for the next few days. At one point, he came complaining to her, unsure of how long he had been on the island. She simply responded with, 'Time is difficult here.' He left, looking unsatisfied and irritated.

He spent the rest of his time wandering aimlessly, and growing steadily thinner. He was such a sight, that Calypso had her servants leave food for him. She might hate him, but she wasn't cruel enough to let him starve to death.

Under further observation, Calypso also noted that he was a son of Hephaestus. The evidence was the fact that he constantly caught on fire. This also caused her to pity. So she wove him a set of clothes. He burned through them within a day. So she wove him another set. And so forth.

He came to see her in her cave once, but the sight of him startled her so much, that she started yelling, and pegging pots at him. That scared him off fairly quickly.

A couple of days later, she heard clanging and banging. At first she ignored it. But then the birds left. She sighed, picked up a basket of food and walked down to the beach. He had pitched a camp, and had somehow managed to get his hands on some Celestial bronze. He stood at a mud brick forge, hammering at some metal.

'Smoke and fire,' she snapped. 'Clanging on metal all day long. You're scaring away the birds.'

'Oh, no, not the birds!' he grumbled.

Calypso rolled her eyes. 'What do you hope to accomplish?'

He looked up, and jumped when his hammer almost smashed his finger. He stared for a moment, mouth slightly agape, before saying, 'I'm hoping to get off this island. That is what you want, right?'

She glared, and set down the basket of food.

'You haven't eaten in two days.' Not that she was paying much attention. 'Take a break and _eat._'

'Two days?' the boy asked, looking rather surprised. 'Thanks. I'll, uh, try to hammer more quietly.'

'Huh.' Honestly, she didn't believe he would.

As she walked back to her cave, it occurred to her that she still didn't know his name. When she arrived in her garden, she walked over to her fountain. Then she stopped. Something was different. The irritating clicking, that had annoyed her for several years, had ceased. The saytrs on her fountain were all standing upright. It was fixed. She turned around, and also noted that the curtains that ran across the entrance of her cave were no longer dragging on the ground. The rod was level. And her pruning shears were sitting on a bench nearby. Gleaming. They hadn't done that for a long time. She laughed. That boy was so strange.

She turned back to her fountain. Her face reflected in the clear surface of the water. She waved her hand over it, and it shimmered. An image appeared. A little boy was in a machine shop. A pretty woman, possibly his mother, stood at a bench nearby.

'Leo,' she said. 'Fetch me the spanner please.'

'Yes Mama,' the boy - no - Leo replied. Calypso smiled as he ran on his short little legs, to grab the tool. He had to be no more than four years old.

The image shimmered again.

Leo was in the machine shop again, at about the age of eight. But the scene was so much different. Flames flickered around the building. He screamed, banging on the workshop wall, yelling for his mother. Calypso could hear her grandmother, Gaia, Mother Earth (literally). She was taunting the poor boy, and Calypso felt an unexplainable surge of anger rise up inside her.

The image changed.

She watched, as he moved from foster home to foster home, running away each time. He must be so broken, Calypso thought. But he certainly hid it well. He laughed and joked, attempting to evade those who would hurt him, and only let his feelings show on his face when he was alone.

The scene flickered to the moment when his father, Hephaestus, claimed him, and she watched him on his first quest. The clothes he wore were queer. His trousers were made from some sort of rough, blue material, and over a white shirt, he wore a jacket with a strange pattern. It was like a blotchy pattern, in varying shades of green and brown. Calypso wondered briefly if it could disguise you if you tried to hide. She dismissed the idea quickly, because mortals couldn't use magic, so it wouldn't work.

He had also built a ship. Apparently, he was on another quest, with six other demigods. Percy was one of them, she realised sadly.

The flow of scenes stopped, the moment that _stupid_ Khione blasted him off his ship. So it was _her_ fault that he was here. Suddenly, she felt less angry. Leo had never intended to come here. And he wanted to leave. She might as well help him do so, if he ever found a way.

Calypso waved her hand over the fountain again, halting the magic, before getting up and going to her loom.

The next day, she proudly examined her newest weavings. She had practically recreated the outfit that he had worn on his first quest. But it was slightly different. It was fireproof. Leo would no longer cause her to waste time, constantly weaving for hours on end. She picked them up, and headed down to the beach.

Leo was at his workbench, concentrating particularly hard on something.

'I brought you-'

He jumped, dropping everything he was holding. 'Bronze bulls, girl! Don't sneak up on me like that!'

Calypso almost smiled. He was a lot more like his father than she had originally thought.

'I wasn't sneaking,' she said indignantly. 'I was bringing you these.'

She thrust forward the clothes. Looking stunned, he asked, 'How?'

'I do have a little magic, you know. You keep burning through the clothes I give you, so I thought I would weave something less flammable.'

'These won't burn?' he asked, picking up the trousers and fingering them.

'They are completely fireproof. They'll stay clean and expand to fit you, should you ever become less scrawny.'

'Thanks.' He actually sounded generally impressed. She'd been expecting sarcasm.

'So . . . you made an exact replica of my favorite outfit. Did you like, google me ore something'

Google? What on earth was a _google?_

'I don't know that word,' she said, frowning.

'You looked me up. Almost like you had some interest in me.'

He had such a high self-esteem!

Frowning, she said, 'I have an interest in not making you a new set of clothes every other day. I have an interest in you not smelling so bad and walking around my island in smoldering rags.'

'Oh, yeah. You're really warming up to me,' he said, grinning.

She felt herself flush. 'You are the most insufferable person I have ever met! I was only returning a favour. You fixed my fountain.'

'That?' he laughed. 'That was no big deal. I don't like it when things don't work right.'

'And the curtains across the cave entrance?'

'The rod wasn't level.'

'And my gardening tools?'

'Look, I just sharpened the shears. Cutting vines with a dull blade is dangerous And the pruners needed to be oiled at the hinge, and -'

'Oh, yeah,' Calypso said. 'You're really warming up to me.'

She smirked when that comment left him speechless, his mouth half open.

Changing the subject, she pointed at his project. 'What are you doing?'

'Oh,' he shook his head, and looked back at his device. 'Uh, it's a seeing device. We found one like this in Rome , in the workshop of Archimedes. If I can make it work, maybe I can find out what's going on with my friends.'

She shook her head, frowning. 'That's impossible. This island is hidden, cut off from the world by strong magic. Time doesn't even flow the same here.'

He raised his eyebrows. 'Well, you've got to have some kind of outside contact. How did you find out that I used to wear an army jacket?'

She flinched, and tugged at her hair, while deciding how to phrase this answer. 'Seeing the past is simple magic. Seeing the present or the future - that is not.'

Leo rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, well, watch and learn, Sunshine.'

She grumbled, but otherwise said nothing. Leo continued: 'I just connect these last two wires, and - '

The device shot out sparks, and a fire spread up his sleeve. He ripped his shirt off, threw it on the ground, and stomped out the flames. With effort, Calypso managed to hide a snigger.

'Not a word,' he warned.

She briefly glanced at his chest, but looked away quickly. For some unexplainable reason, it left her rather flustered - despite how scrawny he was.

'Nothing worth commenting on,' she said. Then she had an idea. 'If you want that device to work, perhaps you should try a musical invocation.'

'Right,' he said sarcastically. 'Whenever an engine malfunctions, I like to tap-dance around it. Works every time.'

She sighed. He really wasn't getting the point. So she began to sing.

She sung about a home she once had, the happiness she once felt, and the joys of freedom. While she sung, Leo had taken to watching her, almost in awe. The thought almost made her blush.

Once she had stopped singing, she asked: 'Any luck?'

Leo took a moment to shake his head, and look back at the mirror on the device. 'Nothing. Wait . . .'

The screen had begun to glow, and an image shimmered into existence above it.

The scenery she saw seemed to match both Percy's and Leo's descriptions of Camp Half-Blood. A girl was shouting orders and teenagers were all moving into ranks.

'Your friends?' Calypso asked.

Leo nodded. 'They're preparing for war.'

'Against whom?'

'Look.' He pointed to the image. It had changed.

Romans. They marched in neat, orderly rows, and were also prepared for battle.

Suddenly, chaos reigned. Calypso could see two little figures darting through the crowd, tripping up demigods, and causing havoc in general.

Leo was grinning. 'Those beautiful little troublemakers! They kept their promise.'

Unlike some people, she thought bitterly.

She leaned in, studying the "troublemakers."

'Cousins of yours?'

'Ha, ha, ha, no. 'Couple of dwarfs I met in Bologna. I sent them to slow down the Romans, and they're doing it.'

'But for how long?' she asked.

The scene changed again. A stringy looking boy, with an ugly glare in his eyes, was holding a standard. When he uncovered it, she saw a golden eagle perched on the top.

'Oh, that's not good,' Leo said.

'A Roman standard,' said Calypso.

'Yeah. And this one shoots lightning, according to Percy.'

There it was again. She took a shaky breath, and desperately tried not to let her emotions show. She stole a glance at Leo. He looked angry, but it didn't seem to be at her. It was almost as if . . . no, that wouldn't be it.

She looked back at the device. The image of a girl was now there, riding on a pegasus. She was certainly pretty. Dark hair, and a determined expression. She was flying through a storm, fighting off various monsters. Then the screen went dark.

'No!' Leo yelled. 'No, not now. Show me what happens! Calypso, can you sing again or something?'

Calypso felt something heavy drop in her chest. She glared at Leo. 'I suppose that is your _girlfriend?_ Your Penelope? Your Elizabeth? Your Annabeth?'

'What?' He looked confused. 'That's Reyna. She's not my girlfriend! I need to see more! I need -'

_NEED._ A voice reverberated around them. _NEED is an overused word. _

A swirling - was that - no, it couldn't be . . . her grandmother, Gaia.

_You want to leave. You want to join your friends. But you do not need this, my poor boy. It would make no difference. Your friends will die, regardless._

'What I don't need,' Leo snarled, 'is more lies from you, Dirt Face.'

Dirt Face. Calypso almost laughed.

_I tried to help you make better choices. You could have saved yourself. But you defied me at every step. You built your ship. You joined that foolish quest. Now you are trapped here, helpless, while the mortal world dies._

Leo's hand ignited. Calypso put her hand on his shoulder. That simple gesture made her feel slightly funny.

'Gaia.' She kept her voice as stable as possible. 'You are not welcome.'

_Ah, Calypso. Still here, I see, despite the gods' promises. Why do you think that is, my dear grandchild? Are the Olympians being spiteful, leaving you with no company except this undergrown fool?_ (Leo bristled at that)

Calypso stared into the distance, attempting to keep her breathing steady.

_Yes. The Olympians are faithless. They do not give second chances. Why do you hold out hope? You supported your father, Atlas, in the great war. You knew that the gods must be destroyed. Why do you hesitate now? I offer you a chance that Zeus would never give you._

'Where were you these last three thousand years?' Calypso asked, finally finding her voice. 'If you are so concerned with my fate, why do you visit me only now?'

_The earth is slow to wake. War comes in its own time. But do not think it will pass you by on Ogygia. When I remake the world, this prison will be destroyed as well._

'Ogygia destroyed?' The term was hard to believe, however Calypso knew that Gaia meant what she said.

_You do not have to be here when that happens. Join me now. Kill this boy. Spill his blood upon the earth, and help me to wake. I will free you and grant you any wish. Freedom. Revenge against the gods. Even a prize. Would you still have the demigod Percy Jackson? I will spare him for you. I will raise him from Tartarus. He will be yours to punish or to love, as you choose. Only kill this trespassing boy. Show your loyalty._

As tempting as it sounded, Calypso knew that it was wrong. Percy would never forgive her for what she had done, and besides . . . Leo had grown on her. A lot. She couldn't live with herself if she killed him.

Calypso held out her hand, in the Greek ward against evil. 'This is not just my prison, Grandmother. It is my home. And you are the trespasser.'

The wind dissolved Gaia's form, and she was gone.

Leo cleared his throat. 'Uh, don't take this the wrong way, but you didn't kill me. Are you crazy?'

'Your friends must need you, or else Gaia would not ask for your death.'

'I - uh, yeah. I guess.'

'Then we have work to do. We must get you back to your ship.'

Over the next day, Calypso busied herself by collecting supplies for his trip - enough to last him a week. She also wove him a sail, and twisted several coils of rope. Because working in her dress began to irritate her, she made some clothes similar to Leo's. When he questioned her about this, she told him about how practical they were. The next day, she went to go ask Leo if he needed any help with his own project.

'If I didn't know better, I'd think you were anxious to get rid of me,' he said.

'That's a bonus,' she replied. She felt a small twinge of regret at the idea. Leo looked at her for a moment. A moment that went for too long.

'So?' she prompted.

'So . . . what?'

He really was an idiot sometimes. She gestured toward the navigation device. 'So can I help? How is it coming on?'

'Oh, uh, I'm good here. I guess. If I can wire this thing up to the boat, I should be able to navigate back to the world.'

'All you need now is a boat.'

He nodded. 'What Gaia said . . .' He paused. 'About you getting off this island. Would you want to try it.'

She huffed in exasperation. Why couldn't he accept that she wasn't going to kill him? 'What do you mean?'

'Well . . . I'm not saying it would be fun having you along, always complaining and glaring at me and stuff. But I suppose I could stand it, if you wanted to try.'

Oh. _Oh._ He really was sweet sometimes.

'How noble,' she murmured. 'But no, Leo. If I tried to come with you, your tiny chance of escape would be no chance at all. The gods have placed an ancient magic on this island to keep me here. A hero can leave. I cannot. The most important thing is getting you free so you can stop Gaia. Not that I care what happens to you. But the world's fate is at stake.'

'Why would you care about that?' he asked. 'I mean, after being away from the world for so long?'

That surprised her. For once he had actually asked a reasonable question. 'I suppose I don't like being told what to do - by Gaia or anyone else. As much as I hate the gods sometimes, over the past three millennia I've come to see that they're better than the Titans. They're definitely better than the giants. At least the gods kept in touch. Hermes has always been kind to me. And your father, Hephaestus, has often visited. He is a good person.' Leo was a lot like his father in many ways. She liked that.

His mouth was slightly open. Smirking, she reached out and closed it.

'Now. How can I help?'

'Oh.' He thought for a second. 'You know that flameproof cloth? You think you could make a little bag of that fabric?'

'That will only take minutes. Will it help you on your quest?'

'Yeah. It might save a life. And, um, could you chip off a little piece of crystal from your cave? I don't need much.'

That was strange. 'That's an odd request.'

'Humour me.'

'All right. Consider it done. I'll make the fireproof pouch tonight at the loom, when I've cleaned up. But what can I do now, while my hands are dirty?'

After a pause, he spoke. 'Well, you could twist some more bronze coils. But that's kind of specialized -'

She shoved past him, and began braiding the wire. _Specialized?_ It was really simple.

'Huh,' Leo said. 'Well, if you ever get off this island and want a job, let me know. You're not a total klutz.'

She smirked. That boy was so imaginative. 'A job, eh? Making things in your forge?'

'Nah, we could start our own shop. Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters.'

It was a good idea, but it was missing something. 'Fresh fruits and vegetables.'

'Lemonade and stew,' Leo added. 'We could even provide entertainment. You could sing and I could, like, randomly burst into flames.'

She laughed, something she hadn't done for a very long time.

'See,' he said. 'I'm funny.'

Self-esteem issues again. She forced herself to frown, and said, 'You are _not_ funny. Now, get back to work, or no lemonade or stew.'

'Yes, ma'am.'

After a few days, the 'guidance console,' as Leo had called it, was finished. They sat eating a picnic on the beach, discussing things that needed to be done.

'All we need now is a boat,' she said.

Leo nodded. After a pause, he said, 'I can start chopping wood into boards tomorrow. Few days, and we'll have enough for a small hull.'

'You've made a ship before. Your Argo II.'

He nodded again.

'So how long until you set sail?' she asked. She made to keep her tone light, but she could feel her stomach sinking all the way into her toes.

'Uh, not sure. Another week?'

Calypso tried to read his expression, but came away with nothing. She fingered the smoothness of the circuit board. 'This took so long to make.'

'You can't rush perfection,' Leo said. The matter-of-fact way in which he said it made her smile.

'Yes, but will it work?'

'Getting out, no problem. But to get back I'll need Festus and -'

To get back. _To get back._ Wait, what?

_'What?'_

Leo blinked. 'Festus. My bronze dragon. Once I figure out how to rebuild him, I'll -'

'You told me about Festus,' she said impatiently. 'But what do you mean _get back?'_

He grinned nervously. 'Well . . . to get back here, duh. I'm sure I said that.'

Calypso felt her agitation levels rise. 'You most certainly did not.'

'I'm not gonna leave you here! After you helped me and everything? Of course I'm coming back. Once I rebuild Festus, he'll be able to handle an improved guidance system. There's this astrolabe that I, uh . . .' he paused, as if realising there was something that he shouldn't mention. '. . . that I found in Bologna. Anyway, I think with that crystal you gave me -'

Everything that he was saying made no sense, but Calypso knew it was hopeless.

'You can't come back.'

Leo's face fell. 'Because I'm not welcome?'

'Because you _can't_. It's impossible. No man finds Ogygia twice. That's the rule.'

He rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, well, you might have noticed I'm not good at following rules. I'm coming back here with my dragon, and we'll spring you. Take you wherever you want to go. It's only fair.'

'Fair . . .' She hardly knew the meaning of fair anymore. It was a useless word to her.

'You really didn't think I could start Leo and Calypso's Auto Repair without Calypso, did you? I can't make lemonade and stew, and I _sure _can't sing,' he said, leaning over to look at her face.

'Well, anyway,' he continued, sitting back up, 'tomorrow I'll start on the lumber. And in a few days . . .'

He trailed off, and Calypso knew why. In that moment, she had finally understood her emotions. She loved Leo Valdez.

She jumped up. 'Hurry!' she said, grabbing some supply bags. 'I don't know how long it will stay!'

'But . . .' Leo stood up, looking dazed. 'That's the magic raft?'

'Duh!' she yelled, grabbing more stuff. 'It_ might_ work like it's supposed to and take you where you want to go. But we can't be sure. The island's magic is obviously unstable.'

_Sure_, said a voice in her head. _Keep telling him that. You know the truth._

Picking up the console, she said, 'you must rig up your guidance device to navigate.'

Leo sprinted over to the raft and helped her wire the device. Never, in her whole three thousand years, had she met someone as capable as him. He may not be muscular, like any of the other heroes Calypso had encountered, but he certainly was better, in his own way. She found that she liked that a lot more. He punched buttons on his Archimedes sphere, and muttered a prayer to his father, causing the console to turn on.

The rigging tightened. The sail turned. The raft began scraping against the sand, straining to reach the waves.

'Go,' she heard herself say.

Leo turned. 'The raft finally got here,' he said stupidly.

She snorted. 'You just noticed?'

'But if it only shows up for guys you like -'

'Don't push your luck, Leo Valdez,' she snapped. 'I _still _hate you.'

'Okay.' he said, looking disbelieving.

'And you are not coming back here. So don't give me any empty promises.'

'How about a full promise?' he insisted. 'Because I'm definitely -'

She'd heard enough. Letting her impulses take over, she grabbed his face and kissed him. What was she doing? She didn't deserve Leo. She had been absolutely horrible to him.

Pushing him away, she said, 'that didn't happen.'

'Okay,' he whispered, still looking slightly stunned.

'Get out of here.'

'Okay.'

She turned around, and sprinted back to her cave, refusing to let the tears fall. When she got to her cave, she looked back down at the beach. There was no sign of him.

Perhaps this time, everything would be different. Maybe he could come back.

'I will wait for you,' she whispered.

_The House of Hades page 404_

_As the raft skimmed over the water, taking him back to the mortal world, he understood a line from the Prophecy better - __**an oath to keep with a final breath.**_

_He understood how dangerous oaths could be. But Leo didn't care. _

_'I'm coming back for you, Calypso,' he said to the night wind. ' I swear it on the River Styx.'_

**Thankyou sooooo much for reading guys! Please review, and let me know if I should post a oneshot about Leo coming back. If I do, I will probably make it the second chapter for this story. So, maybe follow this story too? Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2 - Leo

**Okay, I know this is super short, at least, compared to the first chapter, but with the way I was working things out, it seemed weird if I set it out any other way. And, I also found writing Calypso's POV easier, and I liked it a bit more (please don't kill me). So, a big thanks to BronyWarrior7112 and JellyBeanPro. Thanks to you guys, this chapter actually exists. Also thanks to 'Bob', ChocolateSodaPop, cat6236 and everyone else who gave praise; it really made my day. I squealed when after only two hours I already had 46 reads, 2 favourites, 2 follows, and 2 reviews (lots of 2 there). So, thanks again! Also, please give me some ideas about what Leo and Calypso could do in the mortal world, cause I'm kinda short on ideas. So, please review, and ENJOY! **

Leo collapsed at his workbench in Bunker 9, completely wiped. It was two in the morning, and he had been working for more than thirty eight hours straight - with no success. The astrolabe sat innocently in front of him. He had been altering the device so he could attach it to Festus, ever since returning to Camp Half-Blood, and hadn't even stopped to eat. Not that he'd been hungry. He had something different spurring him though this job. Calypso.

He missed her cinnamon-like smell, and the way she would yell at him, because he screwed something up. Life sucked being back in the mortal world.

Sighing, he sat up and grabbed the crystal. There was nothing unique about it. It's smooth surface reflected his face (a complete mess), and there was a chipped edge where Calypso had broken it from her cave.

'Leo.'

He turned around. 'Piper? What are you doing up? It's like, two o'clock.'

'The celebrations are still going.'

'Oh.'

After the seven returned from the quest, a massive, extraordinary, over-the-top party had been put together. Leo never went to it, because he was too busy.

'Have you eaten anything?' Piper asked.

'Uh . . . no.'

'Well, could you? Please? It's been two days.'

A memory stirred in the back of Leo's mind. _'You haven't eaten in two days. Take a break and eat._'

'Yeah, in a moment.'

'Thanks.' She smiled, and left the bunker.

Leo exhaled. He considered actually eating something, but he really wasn't hungry. And anyway, time was too precious to waste. He sat the crystal in it's appropriate slot in the astrolabe. At first, it hadn't fit. But after several hours of dead beat chipping, he had turned it into a shape that sat in it nicely. But something was missing. He picked up the device, and examined every inch of it. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Sighing, he balanced the crystal on top of the astrolabe, next to it's slot, and put his head on the desk. He was too tired to think anymore. Within the minute, he was asleep.

A heavy wind blew through the bunker, scattering diagrams, and sending loose nuts and bolts flying. The crystal shifted slightly, balancing on the edge of it's slot, before toppling in at an awkward angle. The astrolabe glowed, and whirred as it switched on.

That evening, Leo finally woke up. He yawned, reached into the bar fridge below his desk, and pulled out can of Red Bull. It was at least his third can that day. When he finished it, he stood up and stretched, absently looking around the bunker, before his eyes settled on the astrolabe. It was glowing.

With a yell, he ran over to it and picked it up. The crystal was sitting in a funny position, but it was working nonetheless. Whooping, he set it down, and ran to the other side of the bunker, grabbing Festus' head.

'I'm putting you back together buddy. And we're gonna find her.'

Festus took about a month to rebuild. Of course, he was working by himself, so that had to be expected. He had a feeling that he looked like a crazy person - he hadn't showered in at least a week, and his eyes had that extremely over-caffeinated, wild look in them. Most people stayed away whenever he left the bunker, and honestly, he couldn't blame them. Both Jason and Piper had interrogated him, attempting to get information. But he didn't say anything. He wasn't going to tell them just yet. He wasn't going to tell anyone. Not until Calypso was there to tell the story with him. And if he died trying to find her? Well, it was a pretty good ending to the Epic Ballad of Leo. Better than the other version, anyway. And if she couldn't leave? Then he'd stay there with her. He wasn't going to let her go, ever again.

'There.' He had tightened the last bolt. Festus was fixed.

He picked up the astrolabe, wired it to the back of the dragon's neck, and turned him on.

Festus creaked, and blew a stream of fire. Laughing for the first time in a long time, Leo heaved himself onto the dragon's back.

'Let's go, boy. We've got a goddess to spring.'

**So, how did you like that? I know, it was short. Painfully short. But I suck at writing long chapters. It must be a gift, to be able to do that. Anywho, like I said before, please review, suggest some stuff that Leo and Calypso can do in the mortal world etc. Cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Leo

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 3 of my once-a-oneshot-but-is-now-a-chapterised-story! I know it is short (please don't kill me), but I'm terrible at filler moments. I'm the sort of person who has to get straight to the point. Anywho, shoutouts! Shoutouts go to 'Bobbi', Insane PJO Lover 93, CrazyDolphin, and a guest. Thankyou soooooo much for reviewing guys! Your support is very much appreciated! And for suggestions, well, here is the follow up where Leo goes after Calypso, and as CrazyDolphin suggested, I will probably do the machine shop part too. So, thankyou so much for reviewing, and ENJOY!**

Okay. _Maybe_ he could have chosen a better time to make an epic exit from the camp. Two in the morning, when most of the camp is awake? Yeah, that was kind of stupid.

Anyway, now everyone probably knew he had left. Festus didn't really help that. He took off, roaring and creaking. A lot. And he had to fry an unsuspecting flock of bats midair too. So everyone gathered below, yelling and pointing, and Leo tried his best not to feel embarrassed. He had a feeling those bats might have taken out a few people, like burnt missiles.

Festus sped through the air, and in a few minutes, Long Island was only a speck in the distance. Leo glanced at the astrolabe. A small compass-like device sat in the middle of the astrolabe, and the needle was pointing west. So that's where Ogygia was at the moment. Leo pressed a few buttons on Festus' back, and he put on a burst of super speed, so the water below was rushing past so quickly that Leo was surprised that he wasn't getting wind burn.

Nothing happened over the next three days. All Leo did was eat, sleep, and continually check the astrolabe. Once or twice, the needle swung around to point in a completely new direction, but he had a feeling that he was getting closer this time. At one point, he almost had to cross the Sea of Monsters, which would have been very bad, but Ogygia moved at exactly the right moment, sparing Leo from becoming potential seafood.

He was surprised that no monsters had attacked him yet. Maybe after Gaia's wake up party was cancelled, they all exploded or something. He could just imagine monsters inflating, and going off with loud bangs, showering everything in golden monster confetti dust. That was the best case scenario. If not . . . well, he probably just jinxed his good luck.

The astrolabe beeped. On a screen just above the compass, **100km** had appeared. Leo whooped. If that meant what he thought it meant, he was only 100 kilometres away from Ogygia. From Calypso. Just the thought of seeing her again made him grin like a madman.

_Pull yourself together Valdez_, said a small voice in his head. _You don't want everything to screw up now._

_**The first sign of madness**_, another voice said, _**is talking to yourself.**_

_Well, technically, he's not talking._

_**Let's rephrase that. First sign of madness, is thinking as though you are two people.**_

_Maybe. . . _

'Shut up!' Leo growled.

_**You're talking to yourself,**_ the second voice said.

Leo ignored it.

Just as it was nearing midday, a small dot appeared in the distance. _Ogygia_. With a yell, Leo punched Festus' super speed button again, and the island increased in size rather quickly. When he was about fifty metres from the beach, he saw a transparent, shimmering barrier. And it was coming quickly. He closed his eyes and waited for impact. It never came. Instead, he felt as if he were passing through a cool sheet of water, while remaining dry. He opened his eyes. Definitely Ogygia. He could see his forge, and the remains of Calypso's dining table.

'Touchdown!' He brought Festus in to land, and jumped off, sinking slightly when his feet made contact with the sand.

Where was she? Leo motioned for Festus to stay where he was, and sprinted up the beach.

**Thankyou so much for reading guys! I know it was short, but . . . I have no excuse. Okay. Um . . . anyway, I really hope you enjoyed that, and PLEASE review! Every single review you give makes my day *that* much brighter, plus, I love the ideas you bring in. So, review, maybe follow, and cheers!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Calypso

**Hey guys! I now have the most important part in my hands! (Well, not literally, but . . . oh whatever.) Anyway, the point is, I have the part we have all been waiting for! Yes, this is it! Drumroll please. *Imaginary drumroll*. It's the reunion! YAY! *Fangirl squeal!*So please, sit back, with a cup of coffee (or whatever you like to drink) and ENJOY! **

Ogygia had never felt this lonely before.

Sure, she had been broken, more and more every time a hero landed on her island, but Leo had fixed her some. And his leaving had shattered her entirely.

At first, she thought that she knew what love was. But she was wrong. When a hero-like figure landed on her island, she was compelled to love them. At least, she once thought it was love. But that wasn't.

When Leo came, she absolutely hated him. He was nothing like Oddyseus, Drake, or even Percy. He was different.

But over time, she warmed up to him. She suddenly was able to see the good things about him, rather than the bad. His jokes made her laugh instead of frown. His existence itself made her smile, instead of curse at the gods.

He helped her see what love truly was.

But even he left. He had to save the world, after all. But she had never felt as broken as this before. It was the worst feeling she had ever experienced. But it was also different. She believed that he could come back. Because he was different.

But here she was, six months later, and still on Ogygia. And here she was, still without her Leo._ Her Leo_. She liked the sound of that. But still, she began to doubt. What if his whole lifetime had passed? Or even worse, what if he had forgotten about her, and was with that Reyna girl. Yes, that was probably what happened. A tear slipped down her cheek at the thought.

Sighing, she heaved herself out of her bed, and inhaled sharply when the world started spinning. The sun had risen hours ago, and she had laid sulking. Leo wouldn't want to see her like this. She still had to continue with her life. Her garden needed tending, and she had more clothes to weave. She enjoyed wearing the style of clothes that Leo wore, because they were comfortable, and reminded her of him. She also liked to experiment with the colours.

An hour later, Calypso sat at her loom, admiring her finished clothing. She had made a shirt using red and white dyed cotton, creating a delicate pattern. She had embroidered the jeans around the ankle, following the same pattern as the shirt. She pulled them on, picked up her trowel, and walked out to her garden.

Stabbing at the soil, Calypso couldn't help but remember the best moments with Leo. After all, they were shared over work. Helping build his navigation device was when she finally began to appreciate him. She had never seen someone work so fast, or so accurately. It was no surprise that he was a son of Hephaestus.

In her head, she played through the memories that came afterwards, before realising too late, that her thoughts would lead up to him leaving. Before she could stop them, the tears began flooding down her face.

He didn't exactly want to leave. She had pushed him on that raft. And she had kissed him. She guessed that had only lessened his will to leave even more.

Calypso wondered if Leo loved her back. She had no way of telling. And she would probably never find out. Returning was impossible. It was unlikely that Leo would find a way, no matter how much faith she had. She was destined to never have her Leo ever again.

She was actually glad that coming to love him had taken a while. He would have left earlier otherwise .

_But you didn't like him being here at the time_, a voice in her head said.

Well, I am glad about it now, she argued back.

She sighed. Leo wasn't coming back. She had to accept that. Calypso scrunched up her eyes, and tried to make herself forget Leo. Without success. She choked back a sob.

A memory stirred in the back of her mind. _'We could start our own shop. Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters_.' She had actually liked that idea more than she had realised. It was obviously where Leo belonged. She had been able to tell by the way he said it, that it was a big dream of his. It had become one of Calypso's too.

When she looked down, she realised that instead of digging a hole, she had only created a churned mound of soil. She stabbed at it, imagining it as the faces of the gods. Zeus, definitely. Hermes, maybe. Aphrodite . . . of course. Hephaestus - no. Not Hephaestus. Heracles, Nike, Spes . . .

'I think you've punished that dirt enough,' said a voice behind her.

She stiffened. No. It _couldn't_. Not-

She turned.

_Leo._

With a strangled cry, she leapt up and flung her arms around him, sobbing hysterically. A moment later, she grabbed his face, and studied him intently. He hadn't changed. His eyes had dark shadows under them, but he was still her Leo.

'How did you - how did you get back?'

'Exactly the way I told you I would.'

And then he kissed her.

After a long moment, he pulled away and whispered in her ear, 'That happened.'

She kissed him again, and murmured, 'Yes. Yes it did.'

**So, what did you think? (I am not-so-subtly hinting for you to review). Okay, I'll be outright. PLEASE REVIEW! Suggestions are much appreciated! My reviewers are awesome people and I love them so much, because they are awesome! And they give me reviews! SO, if you want to be on my list of 'awesome people that I love because they give me reviews', all you have to do is well, review. And maybe follow too? Anyway, toodles, luv ya, and cheers!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Calypso

**Hey guys! I am back, with another chapter! And guess what? 20 REVEIWS GUYS! How awesome is that!? I honestly do not remember how long it has been since I last posted, because time is flying at the moment. Anyway, this is sort of a filler chapter, with not much happening, except for the fact that they are headed away from Ogygia. So . . . yeah, my apologies if this chapter sucks. Anywho, please review, and ENJOY!**

Chapter 5

Calypso forgave the gods for every awful thing they'd done. They had let Leo come back. That was all that mattered now. Everything was different now. Instead of sulking, and cursing the gods for everything that went wrong, she smiled, more times than she had in her previous years on Ogygia.

Instead of banging at his forge, like he used to, Leo helped her in her garden. Together, they harvested a plentiful supply of fruit, and planted new seedlings. But never, did he mention leaving. Not once. But after a few weeks, he brought it up.

'Calypso?'

'Hmm?' She looked up from her gardening. Leo stood next her, splattered from head to foot in grease, a smell that Calypso loved so much. She stood up, put her arms around his neck, and looked at him.

'Well, I was um, wondering . . .' he trailed off, looking at her nervously. She nodded, gesturing for him to go on. 'I was wondering, ' he said again, slowly, 'if you would want to try leaving.'

She gave him a sad smile. 'It's impossible, Leo.'

'Well, I was thinking, if I managed to come back, I think you could leave.'

'But-'

He interrupted her. 'Have you actually _tried_ leaving?'

'Well, no, but-'

'Then why don't we try? There's no harm in doing that.'

She stayed silent for a few moments, thinking. No, she hadn't tried leaving Ogygia. The gods had told her that she was trapped here, and she believed it, not underestimating their power. So, she never bothered to try. She opened her mouth, and whispered, 'okay.'

Festus paced anxiously, huffing, and breathing steam. Leo looked at Calypso.

'Are you sure you have everything you want?'

She did a mental check. Leo had crammed everything she wanted to take into the pockets of his magic toolbelt, and she was relatively sure that she had gotten everything. She nodded, and pulled herself onto Festus' back. Leo slid on behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

'Well,' he grinned. 'Let's not wait any longer.' Festus roared, and took off from the ground. The adrenaline rush was amazing. Calypso laughed, and held her hands out in the wind, enjoying the escalating height.

'This, Sunshine,' Leo shouted over the wind, 'is living!' She laughed in response. She felt so free, like a bird taking flight for the first time after breaking a wing. She felt alive, and mortal.

She froze. _Mortal?_ She certainly felt different; tired. It was almost as if she were being drained of something. Her immortality? Perhaps defying the gods punishment cost a price. Was she going to lose her immortality? Would she no longer be a goddess, however minor? She frowned.

'Leo?' she said, turning to face him. 'Do I still look the same to you?'

'Yes.' He frowned. 'Why?'

'I don't _think_ I will be a goddess any more.'

He swore. 'Should we go back? Should-'

'No.' She cut over him, and put a hand over his mouth. 'It doesn't matter.'

He made a noise of indignation, and pulled her hand off his mouth. 'It does _so_ matter. If you want to stay a goddess, I'm not going to take that away from you.' He paused, and looked away.

'No,' Calypso said. She had realised something. If she kept her immortality, and returned to the mortal world with Leo, he would grow old, and die, but she would remain in the same form as a 15 year old. Then she would be back where she was before. Alone, and heartbroken. If she abandoned immortality, she would live a mortal lifetime with him, grow old with him, and die with him. That idea was a lot better than the life she was living at the moment. 'I don't want to be a goddess, Leo. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.'

His brow furrowed. 'Are you sure?'

'Positive.' She leaned up and kissed him.

'Okay,' he said, playing with her hair. Then his face split into a wide grin, and he poked her in the gut.

'Hey!' she said indignantly, and poked him back.

Leo held up his hands in surrender. 'Truce!' Calypso smirked, and gave him one more poke for good measure.

'Hey!'

**So, what did you think? Tell me in the reviews, no matter if you're a guest or a FanFiction user! Anyway, I am planning on a monster attack at some point in this story, but I don't know what. Please give me suggestions in the reviews, and I'll see what I can do. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed, please follow this story, review, and cheers!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Leo

**Hey guys! I am back! Sorry about the wait, I was too busy reading books, and fanfictions (Caleo and Tratie mostly), and fangirling on Instagram. So, I only wrote this chapter just then. So, I've noticed that my story has been lacking some Caleo fluff, so I've added a bit, just to make you guys happy. Guess what guys! My story has over 1000 reads! I meant to say this last chapter, but I forgot (heh heh). Anyway, I love you guys (in case I haven't already told you that) and I love Leo (of course) and I will love Rick Riordan if he doesn't kill of Leo in BoO. Because apparently, one of the seven is going to die. If it is going to be Leo, I will scream, and cry, and fling my copy of BoO across the room, and the reason for my existence will be over. I will also hold a funeral. THAT is how much I love him. Anyway, I'm getting carried away with my fangirling, so, read, review, follow and ENJOY! On with the story!**

Chapter 6

Only after they had travelled for a day, did Leo realise that he had no idea where they were going to go. They _could_ go to Camp Half-Blood, but with the whole Percy situation, that would be kind of awkward. Besides, no one knew about Calypso. He never told them, after all. So, if he turned up with an, uh . . . _girlfriend_ out of the blue, that would lead to questions. Leo really wanted to avoid questions at the moment. But he had no other home. He had spent a large portion of his life running from foster homes, and had never actually settled down anywhere after his mom died. So, he was a bit stuck on ideas.

He stared up at the night sky. Clouds covered the majority of it, and the ocean below was still and dark. Calypso leant back into him, asleep. He watched the steady rise and fall of her chest. She seemed so peaceful, that Leo hated to wake her, but, knowing his ADHD, he would probably forget what he was going to ask by the time she finally woke.

'Calypso.' He shook her gently. She mumbled something, and opened her eyes.

'Hey.' She smiled and sat up, stretching. 'What time is it?'

Leo frowned, thinking. What time _was_ it? He honestly had no idea. Three maybe? After a pause, he said, 'I dunno. A couple hours till it gets light, probably.'

She nodded. 'Did you want something?'

'Uh, yeah. Where do you want to go, when we get back?'

She gave a smirk. 'Where _is_ there to go?'

'Well, I was thinking, we could go to Houston. I grew up there.'

'Tell me about this . . . "Houston".'

Leo spent the next ten minutes telling her about the place, and the things he used to do there when he was little.

'So, is it different to New York?'

'Very. '

She nodded. 'What about our machine shop?'

Leo smiled, delighted that she had remembered that. 'We could open one when we get there. I mean, we will have to get a bit of money first, to get us started, but it's gonna happen.'

'What about your friends?'

His smile faded. He could simply head straight to Houston, without giving any indication that he had returned, but he still wasn't sure. If they managed to jump over the awkwardness obstacle, that would be great, but if they didn't . . . he was probably gonna grab Calypso and make a run for it. He knew he was doing a terrible job of thinking this through, but he wasn't particularly bright, and had no better ideas. Calypso was looking at him expectantly. With a jolt, he realised that he hadn't answered the question.

'I, uh . . . um, would you like to meet them?' he asked, forcing a smile.

Her face lit up. 'I would love to! Can you tell me about them?'

'Uh, okay. Well, Jason and Piper are my best friends, and they're dating, but um, Jason is, blonde, kid of Zeus – or Jupiter, take your pick, but he's loads better than his dad, and he's basically like Superman.'

'Superman?'

'He can fly.'

'Oh.'

'And Piper, well, she's a daughter of Aphrodite, but she's nothing like her. For one, she hates fashion. And she's smart.' Leo winced, hoping he wouldn't get zapped by some form of godly super powers. Once he had decided he was safe, he shook his head, and continued. 'Hazel, is a daughter of Pluto, and she's technically back from the dead. She originally lived in the 1940's, but she died, and came back to life. Well, that's it in simple anyway. She can also summon gold and jewels, and stuff. Frank, well, son of Ares/Mars, and nothing much said. Annabeth, blonde, smart, Athenian, and scary when she wants to be. She and Piper are pretty good friends. And, well, you know Percy.' He stopped, and watched Calypso's reaction. She didn't seem to be bothered by that at all. On the contrary, she seemed perfectly happy.

'So you were all on a quest together?'

'Yup.'

'Was there a prophecy?'

'Yup.'

'Can you tell me?'

'Yup – wait, what?'

'Can you tell me the prophecy?'

'Uh, okay.'

He took a breath, and recited it.

'_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,_

_To storm or fire the world must fall,_

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death.'_

'Wow. Some prophecy.'

'Yeah.'

She smiled. 'Well, at least you're still alive.'

He grinned. 'Yeah. 'Cause nobody wants to lose Leo. That would be a world-wide tragedy.'

She smirked. 'Of course it would.'

He leaned down and kissed her, wrapping a hand around her waist. She leaned up into the kiss, putting her arms around his shoulders. When they broke apart she smirked again. 'That would _definitely_ be a tragedy. I don't think anyone else can kiss as good as you.'

He laughed. 'I reckon so too.'

After a moment, he asked, 'have you actually kissed anyone before me? Like, any of the other heroes that ended up on Ogygia?'

She shook her head, and Leo felt a wave of relief flood through him. 'They always had someone else.' She looked into his eyes. 'What about you?'

'Nah, I was always single. I was basically the seventh wheel in the quest, and all the girls there had boyfriends. I was basically considered the annoying little brother.'

Calypso laughed. '_That_, I am not surprised about.'

'Hey!'

She smirked, and kissed him again, tangling her hands in his hair.

'You just can't get enough of this, can you?' Leo asked, grinning.

She rolled her eyes, and replied, 'of course not.'

Then a massive wave just _happened_ to come along and slam into them.

**Thankyou so much for reading guys! I know – cliffhanger! (Please don't kill me) Trust me, it's not as bad as the one at the end of MoA. AAAANNND, I will update quicker! Yay! Okay, FYI, I have never, EVER been to America. So, I suck with cities, and states, etc. I don't even know which state New York is in! (Is it Washington? I really don't know. I'm so stuuuupid! *Cries*) So, can someone be the best person ever, and tell me when they review? Anyway, as I said, I will try to update quicker. Actually, here's a deal. I'm practically living of the satisfaction the reviews give me. And I know how many people read my story so . . . give me 20 more reviews, and I will put up the next chapter. (No flames please) Anyway, luv ya peeps! Cheers!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Piper

**Hey guys! Okay, I know that I said 20 reviews, but I really wanted to update, so I sorta said 'screw it,' and wrote this chapter anyways. But guess what?! *Whisper yells* 2000 reads! Oh my gods! *Screams* Okay, I'm done. Now, anyway, a few chapters back, I mentioned a list of 'awesome people I love because they give me reviews.' Well, let's do that list. So, here we go. From the top!:**

**-ChocolateSodaPop**

**-LilacWriter7112**

**-cat6236**

**-Insane PJO Lover 93**

**-CrazyDolphin (also writing a Caleo story, check it out cause it's awesome!)**

**-ArcherGirl12**

**-Slender Man 777**

**-Jason 616**

**-PouringOverText**

**-readingaddict24**

**-allthingspjo**

**-Blue cookiesSeriously (Me wants that cookie! … please…)**

**-ObsessedwReading**

**-hermes child awesomness (Thankyou for the info)**

**-All the guests **

**I LOVE you guys! Really, I do. But anyways, please read, and REVIEW, but most of all, ENJOY!**

Chapter 7

Piper was a complete wreck. Leo was gone, with no explanation, and he hadn't even mention where he was going. She was such an _idiot_ for not seeing it coming. If he was fixing Festus, he was _obviously_ going to go somewhere. She punched the wall of a nearby cabin, and cried out when her fist made contact with the brick.

'Pipes.' She turned, to see Jason. Without saying anything, she walked over and buried her face in his chest, and sobbed. 'Why did he go?' she whispered. 'Why?'

Jason gently stroked her hair. 'I don't know,' he murmured. 'But he would have had a reason.'

'But what is that reason?' she asked, looking up at him. 'We have no idea where he is. He could be _dead_ for all we know!'

Jason paled at that. 'He can be gone for too much longer. He isn't like that.'

Piper glared. 'But what if he doesn't come back?'

Jason studied her for a moment. 'If he doesn't come back within the next week, we'll go looking ourselves.'

Piper considered that, and nodded, resting her head on his chest again. "He'll be okay,' he whispered.

Piper squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop herself from crying again. She wasn't usually like this. She was _tough_. 'I hope you're right,' she replied.

(Line break!)

A week later, Piper and Jason sat underneath Thalia's tree, waiting. Leo still hadn't come back. Chiron trotted over.

'You both have permission to leave. Please Iris Message me if you encounter any difficulties.'

Jason nodded and stood up. As he pulled Piper to her feet, he said, 'We're going to take a few of the pegasi, if that's okay.'

Chiron nodded, and left. Jason turned back to Piper. 'Well, we should go.' Piper nodded and took his hand. As they walked to the stabled, Piper said, 'you know, I would really hate it if he turned up while we're gone.' Jason laughed, and pushed open the door. They led two of the pegasi outside, and ran into Percy and Annabeth.

'We'll let you know if he turns up,' said Percy. Annabeth nodded.

'Thanks,' replied Piper. 'And tell him that he's an idiot for not telling us he was going.'

Percy laughed, and Annabeth gave Piper a brief hug. Goodbyes were exchanged, and the pegasi finally took off.

A few hours after they left Long Island, they were soaring over a large city. Then it occurred to Piper that she had no idea where they were going.

'Where are we going to look?' she yelled over the wind.

'Houston first,' Jason shouted back. 'Then everywhere in Texas. That's all I can think of at the moment.'

'How are we going to find one person in an entire state?' she asked.

'I don't know. But it might not just be a state. It could be the whole planet.'

Piper gritted her teeth and focused on looking forward. Dark clouds were coming in, and Piper didn't like the fact that they were tinged with green. 'Hail!'

'What?'

'Hail!'

Jason looked at the clouds and swore. 'I think we'll have to stop for the night.'

Piper nodded, and they touched ground in a nearby park. She really hoped that the mist was making them look like oversized birds or something.

She turned to Jason. 'Where are we going to go?'

He pointed to a sign that said "Hotel." 'There's a good place to start.'

(Line break)

The hotel foyer was large and very, _very_ clean. The spotless white tiles reflected the light coming from the lamps hanging from the high ceiling. Jason pulled a wad of cash from his backpack and strode over to the counter, where a lady wearing a blue suit sat, idly inspecting her manicure. She had dark blonde hair pulled up into a tight bun, and wore an incredibly grumpy expression. Her eyes were grey, like Annabeth's, but they were a lighter shade. Her bright red lipstick made her mouth stand out from her pale skin like a hippie at a funeral. Piper followed him.

'Are there any vacant rooms?' he asked.

The lady sighed, and pointed to the sign outside the building through the glass doors. There, in very large letters was "Rooms Available." Jason flushed. The lady spoke. 'What do you want? One double or two singles?' She sounded incredibly bored. Jason frowned for a moment, confused, before he apparently seemed to realise that she was talking about beds.

'I, uh, um, what's cheaper?'

'The two singles, but-'

'Here.' He slapped the cash on the counter. The lady looked at Piper, then Jason, and raised an eyebrow. Nevertheless, she took the cash, and counted out the amount required. As she handed the money back to Jason, she said, 'room 2C is free.' Jason nodded, took the key she handed him, and tugged Piper to the elevator.

Once they were alone, and the elevator was moving upwards, Piper turned to Jason with raised eyebrows. 'What on Earth was _that_ about?'

'I – uh, well, everyone was staring, which was embarrassing enough in itself, considering I'd just made myself look like an idiot. I mean, the sign was _right _there,' Piper cracked up laughing at that.

'_That_ was your problem?' She broke down into another fit of giggles.

'Well, kind of, but that's not the point. The point _is_, that I was getting a bad feeling from her. As in, really bad.'

Piper stopped laughing. 'Well, I suppose you have a point there.'

'Do you suppose she's a monster?'

'Could be. I dunno.'

'Should we go check?'

'How?'

'Watch her, I guess.'

'You know, if we get seen doing that, we'll probably be considered stalkers.'

'Yeah. She might kill us in our sleep though. I still think we should keep an eye on her.'

'You know, if you keep this up Jason, I might think you have an interest in her,' Piper said jokingly, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Jason frowned at her. 'This isn't funny Piper.'

'Okay.' She stared at her feet.

'I'm sorry Pipes, I didn't mean that. It's just, all the stress, with Leo gone, and, well, I just suppose I haven't really been in the best mood lately.'

_Leo_. Piper wanted to hit herself. She had almost forgotten about him. She looked up at Jason, and gave a small smile, and looked at the elevator doors. They were standing wide open. She had a feeling that they had been like that for a while.

'Um, Jason, the doors have been sitting open. I think we should get out before we get sent down again.'

'True.'

When they entered the room, Piper walked to the window and looked out. Heavy rain was pelting down, along with several golf-ball sized chunks of ice.

'He'd better not be outside in this weather.' Jason was at her shoulder. She sighed.

'If Leo has a brain in his head, I don't think he will be.'

'He does have a brain. I can confirm that.' He flopped down on a bed, and stared at the ceiling. 'So, what do we do now?'

Piper opened her mouth to answer, just as a bellow echoed down the hall. 'I smell _half-blood_! Find them!'

**Okay, I know. No Leo and Calypso this chapter. But I really needed to show what was going on in the outside world. Besides, I love Piper and Jason. They're my second favourite couple. I really hope Uncle Rick includes more Jiper moments in BoO, because he really needs to. Anyways, thoughts anyone? Um, no reviews challenge this time, cause I know I won't be able to stick with it, but, that doesn't mean that you don't review! So, please do so, and maybe point out any typos too. I found one in the last chapter, and I nearly had a heart attack. As you might guess, I've kinda got a thing against bad spelling and grammar . . . drives me absolutely nuts. But anywho, toodles, sincerely hope you enjoyed, please review, and cheers!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Piper

**Hey guys! I am back, and though it may not have seen like forever to you, it's holidays, and time has dragged on like a snail to me. Okay, I'm gonna have set days a new chapter will be coming out, so it won't be all random like it is at the moment. So, there'll be a new chapter every Saturday and Wednesday, BUT I'll be going off Australian time, so, it, might not be those exact days for you. But I don't know where you live, so you figure it out. Alright, I had to do some research for this chapter, because I know next to nothing about America. And, next chapter will be back to Caleo, the way I know you guys want it. Anyway, I love you guys, and on with the story!**

Chapter 8

The door burst open, revealing a Cyclops, and a handful of empousai. The Cyclops looked around the room before it's eye settled on Jason and Piper. It roared, and picked up a chair by the door.

'Oh no you don't!' Jason yelled. He pulled out his sword, and ran to the door, slashing through two of the vampire ladies. The Cyclops spun around, swinging it's chair wildly. With a cry, Piper took a running leap and landed on it's back. It grunted, craning it's head, trying to get a look at her. She pulled out Kaptoptris, and stabbed for the back of it's neck. However, it whirled around at the last minute, and though Piper had her legs hooked around the neck, she flopped backwards. The Cyclops, took a swing at Jason with it's chair.

'Jason!' Piper screeched. He heard, and ducked in time, but his sword went flying, and the hilt got jammed in the tv unit, it's blade sticking out at a dangerous angle. The chair wiped out the empousa that he was fighting, and gave the one behind her a sharp _clunk_ on the head. She growled, and started towards Jason. Piper growled. She pulled herself up, and in one quick motion, she used the force of her whole body to yank the Cyclops' head back. With a sickening _crack_, it dissolved into dust. She leapt down, and ran to the empousa, picking up the chair as she went. She leapt between her and Jason, momentarily stunning the vampire.

'Honey,' Piper warned, her voice low and deadly. '_No one_ messes with my boyfriend.' And in that moment, she swung chair around and knocked the empousa, and she stumbled backwards, into Jason's sword, still stuck in it's spot on the tv unit. She dissolved instantly.

'Do you think there are any more?' she asked, turning to Jason.

'I doubt it. All the noise we made would have attracted all the monsters in the vicinity.'

Piper groaned. 'The mortals will have noticed something.'

Right on cue, the door opened, and a man in a cleaner's uniform poked his head in. 'Is everything alright in here?'

'Uh, yeah,' Jason said quickly. 'A bird just came in through the window, that's all.'

The man nodded, and left. Piper exhaled. 'Nice save.'

Jason nodded. 'Yeah. But did you notice that one of the empousai was the desk lady that I didn't like?'

Piper hadn't noticed that. 'Really?'

He nodded again. 'Yeah. I knew there was something up with her. See,' he added, with a smirk, prodding Piper in the ribs, 'my conscience has a pretty good idea of what's going on.'

Piper giggled. 'I'll never question your judgement again. Do forgive me,' she said, dramatically.

'Hmm, I think I will, but it will come at a price,' Jason said, stroking his chin. 'That will be one kiss, madam.'

Piper laughed. 'I believe that can be arranged,' she said, standing on tiptoe. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him that kiss, long and slow. When they pulled apart, Jason grinned, and tickled her. Piper shrieked, and tumbled backwards on to the bed, pulling Jason with her. The small scuffle then turned into an all-out tickle war.

(Line break!)

The hail didn't stop until early the next morning. Piper lay awake, curled up next to Jason, listening. Again, her thought flashed to Leo, who could be outside in this weather. But like Jason said, if the boy had a brain, he wouldn't be. She looked up at Jason. His eyes were open, and he was watching the now-empty sky.

'Hey Pipes,' he whispered, when he noticed she was awake. She gave him a smile in response.

'I think we should head out soon,' she said. 'The sooner we find Leo, the better.' Jason nodded, scooped her up, stood up, and plopped her back on the bed. She grumbled in indignation, but stood up too.

The pegasi were still tethered outside in the park where they had been left. As they were untying them, Jason asked, 'so where do you think we are?'

'Asheville,' Piper replied. 'There's the Art Museum. See?' She pointed to the building.

'So,' Jason said, 'we're about halfway between Long Island and Texas.'

'Almost.'

'Well, we'd better not wait any longer. We still have a while to travel.'

(Line break!)

After about a day of solid flying, the borders of Texas loomed into view. Piper gave a whoop of appreciation. 'When we find Leo, I'm gonna whack him upside the head for all the trouble he's caused us.'

Jason laughed. 'As long as I'm not the one on the receiving end of that, it's fine by me.'

'I wonder why he left.'

'I honestly have no idea.'

**So, that's it for today guys. I know it's short, and I found this chapter a bit of a bother to write, but next chapter will be back to Caleo, and everything will be all good again. So, you guys have to wait til Wednesday (mwahahaha) and um, that's all I have to say. Cheers!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Calypso

**Hey guys! I am back, with another update! Yay! (I think.) Anyways, I don't really have anything to say . . . aren't I boring? Anywho, we might as well get on with the story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Festus creaked, and went into a dangerous dive. He pulled up at the last minute, but Leo slipped sideways. His foot tangled in some of the wiring, and his head hit Festus' foreleg with a sickening _crack_. Calypso gave a small cry, and attempted to haul him up, as a shadow fell over them. She looked up, to see a massive sea serpent looming over the dragon, dripping large streams of water back into the ocean. It was a metallic blue-green colour, with dark red eyes, that appeared to glow. Large, tooth-like spikes ran along its back, and made a crown-like shape on its head. Festus blew fire at it, which did absolutely nothing at all. The serpent growled, and lunged at them. The dragon swerved to avoid it, and Leo continued to smack into the metal with every sharp turn. Calypso pulled him up. He was unconscious. When Festus swerved again, he almost tumbled off, dragging Calypso with him. She used loose wiring and metal plates to secure him, and looked through his toolbelt for a knife she had packed earlier. She hadn't used a knife in a long time, but it would have to do. She pulled it out, and steadily hauled herself up along Festus' neck. The dragon creaked in indignation, but otherwise did nothing. Ever so carefully, she stood up, and kept her balance. Fear sent thrills racing up her spine, but she ignored them. The monster circled around, bringing its head in for the kill, before pulling out at the last second. It repeated this pattern, and Calypso readied herself. Just as its head shot towards her the next time, she took a running leap, and latched herself onto one of the spines on the creature's head. Every nerve in her body was screaming for her to get away from this thing, but once again, she ignored it. She pulled herself onto the top of the monster's head, and stabled her knife into it.

It simply bounced back. Cursing, she looked around for any sign of a weak spot. She peered over the top of the monster's spines, still looking. She stumbled forward, and her feet sunk slightly. There, was a soft spot, devoid of bone, quite like the soft area a baby would have on the top of their head. The monster lurched, and Calypso slipped sideways. Just before she tumbled into the ocean, she managed to grab onto one of the spines again, and dangled in mid-air. The monster shook its head back and forth, trying to make Calypso fall. In one motion, she brought her knife upward, and stabbed into the creature's head, the weapon sticking firmly through its skin. It shrieked, shaking it's head violently back and forth, and Calypso slipped. She fell, screaming. The ocean was rapidly increasing in size, and she closed her eyes, bracing herself for impact. Then an idea hit her.

'Festus!' she yelled. Almost instantly, the bronze dragon was underneath her, and she landed with an 'oof,' squarely on his back. Leo was still where she had left him and was still unconscious. Groaning, she sat up, and rubbed a tender area on her hip, which was surely going to be bruised in the morning. The monster had disappeared, and the ocean once again, had its peaceful appeal to it. Calypso sighed. She had lost her knife - a perfectly good knife - to that beast.

_At least it wasn't something more valuable_, she thought to herself, looking over at Leo. Bruises were beginning to form on his face, and a deep cut ran down his cheek and neck, before stopping at his collarbone. She pulled some nectar from the toolbelt and trickled a small amount down his throat, before arranging him so his head rested in her lap. She leant down, and kissed him softly; once on the forehead, and once on the lips. He gave a small sigh, but did not stir.

She did not know exactly why she had fallen for Leo. Aphrodite had once visited her on Ogygia, and she had a lot to say about love.

'_Love is unexplainable,' she had said. 'There is no particular reason why one can love someone. Just because someone is handsome, does it mean that you love them? No. You love them for the person they are. Though being good-looking does help,' she had added as an afterthought._

Calypso had found these discussions with the goddess tiring, and she had not really paid attention. And though she had no particular reason for loving Leo, there were things that she liked about him. She liked the way his eyes would light up at the mention of building something. She liked the way he would mutter to himself, and how one eyebrow would move slightly higher than the other when he was concentrating really hard. She could go on for ages about the things she liked about him. The list was rather long.

At first, she had hated everything about him. She had hated the way he smiled, and his constant talking. It had irritated her. But, as she grew to know him, all those little things had become endearing. Lovable. She found his offhand comments toward her sweet, and when he showed her how to do something, when they were building his navigation device, the slightest contact would make her shiver. She hadn't know why at the time, but she didn't dislike the feeling. She had actually begun to crave it. It wasn't until the night he left, that she realised he was her missing piece. He was the reason a smile had made its way to her face once more. He was the reason that she laughed. He was the reason she was happy.

With a smile, she traced the outline of his face with her finger. It was different to his hands; while they were rough and calloused, it was smooth, and unspoilt. She traced the outline of his lips, before pressing her own gently to them. Then, with a small sigh, she sat up straight, and looked into the distance, where a landmass was just beginning to appear on the horizon.

**So, whaddya think? Tell me in the reviews. I mean, it's a very sexy button, just waiting to be clicked on. C'mon, I know you want to! Anywho, the next update it on Saturday, so you'll have to wait til then. Cheers!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Calypso

***Sings* I am baaaaaack! I know y'all missed me! I missed you guys too! So, here's a new chapter, aaaaaaand, there is a **_**tiny**_** bit of Tratie included! Best deal ever, right?! So, I watched Hercules last night, right, and I noticed they had some things mixed up. Like, there were only five Muses, not nine. But hey, those ladies can dance! Woo! But, all I can say is, who doesn't like Disney? Okay, I'm getting off track. Read, and review, and ENJOY!**

Chapter 10

Calypso was sure this was Long Island. It _was_ an island, and it was long. Bigger than Ogygia, of course, but an island all the same. Festus seemed to know where he was going. He was aiming directly for a forested area, with a beach nearby. She looked down at Leo. He was still unconscious, and was mumbling something about cinnamon. She had no idea why. His sentences were extremely detached, and she couldn't string two words together in a way that made sense. It sort of went like this: '_cinnamon . . . astrolabe . . . tacos . . . Shrimpzilla . . . bomb . . .' _Yes, it was complete jibberish from her point of view. It was rather funny though. His face would scrunch up if he was muttering about something intense, and it would relax if he seemed to be experiencing a more pleasant thought. His expression would change so frequently, that Calypso wished she had some way of . . . what was that word? Ah, _recording_. She wished she had some way of recording it.

She was startled out of her thoughts as Festus roared, and touched down on the ground. She gently lifted Leo's head off of her lap, and swivelled sideways, before sliding off the dragon, landing lightly on the ground. She took in her surroundings. There were several buildings, and all of them were completely different. The one nearest was a building with four levels, painted light blue, with white trimming. Then, to her delight, a very familiar face emerged.

'Chiron!' she cried, running forward. The centaur's face registered nothing but shock for a few moments, before he too, gave a smile.

'Lady Calypso,' he said, extending his hand, which Calypso shook. 'It has been too long.'

'I certainly agree, old friend,' she said, unable to contain the wide smile spreading across her face. Seeing the centaur had taken one of the worries off her list. At least she knew there was another friendly face here that she could trust.

'I must say,' the centaur began, 'I thought you would still be on your island.'

'Well, if it weren't for Leo, I still would be,' Calypso said. _Oh. _Oops. 'Um, just a moment,' she said, spinning around and running back to Festus. She got there just as Leo started to slide sideways off the dragon, and caught him in time. She almost buckled under the weight. For a scrawny boy, he was pretty heavy. A few boys that had been playing with a ball nearby came over and helped her.

'What happened?' one of them inquired.

'Uh, just a knock on the head, I think,' Calypso muttered. The boy nodded, and he and his friends carried Leo into a nearby building. She turned back around, to find that several other campers had gathered to find the source of the commotion. Calypso felt herself flush, and she stared at her feet. She hadn't seen so many people since . . . well, she couldn't even remember. At least three thousand years.

'Where did Leo go?' she asked, looking up at the centaur.

'The Apollo campers will have taken him to the infirmary. I am sure he will be alright. But in the time being, can I offer you any hospitality?'

Calypso nodded gratefully. 'Thank you very much. Though I do not know how long I will be staying.'

'Very well. I do believe there is some space in the Demeter Cabin – I will have Katie show you around. Follow me.' Chiron turned and trotted towards a brightly coloured cabin with potted plants in the windowsills. He rapped on the door. 'Katie!'

The door opened, and a pretty, dark haired girl poked her face out.

'Calypso, this is Katie Gardiner, daughter of Demeter.' Katie beamed, and waved energetically. 'Katie, this is Calypso, daughter of Atlas. She will be staying with you temporarily, if that is alright.'

Katie shoved the door open further, and stepped outside. 'Of course it is! You want me to show you 'round?' she asked, looking inquiringly at Calypso. Calypso nodded, and Katie clapped. 'Awesome! Was there anything else you needed?' she asked, looking back at Chiron, who shook his head, said goodbye, and left.

Katie turned back to Calypso. 'Well!' she said cheerfully. 'Let's go!'

(Line break!)

The first place Katie took her was the arena. There were two identical looking, brown haired boys there, who seemed to be setting up some sort of trap. One of them looked up, grinned at the sight of Katie. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes, and she could tell by the way that he held his posture, and moved, that he was related to Hermes in some way. He also had the same nose.

'Hey, Katie Kat!' he called. Katie simply rolled her eyes. 'What on earth are you doing?'

The boy looked at a contraption in his hands, and hurriedly hid it behind his back. 'Uh, nothing.'

'I swear Travis, if anything happens during Capture-The-Flag tonight, I'm blaming you.'

Travis nudged the boy next to him, who had stood up. 'Hey, Connor, did ya hear that? She's threatening us! I think we might have to make a bargain.' Travis winked at Katie, before he and Connor put their heads together, muttering about something. Calypso looked at Katie. 'Are they related?'

Katie folded her arms, and sighed, glaring at the boys. 'Brothers,' she stated dryly. 'The Stolls are the most annoying people I know. The worst thing is, when they offer a _bargain_, it usually involves me having to-,'

'Kiss me,' Travis said, turning around to face the girls. 'Then we'll see.'

Katie groaned, and looked up at the sky. 'Not a chance, Stoll.'

Travis grinned. 'Aww, come on, Katie Kat! You know you want to.'

Katie's face went slightly pink, but she held her ground, fixing the boy with a steely glare. Travis held his ground with an equally determined smirk. After two minutes of this, Katie threw up her hands in exasperation, grabbed Calypso by the hand, and tugged her to the exit of the arena. As they were leaving, Calypso looked back at the boys with an expression that said, _seriously?_ They laughed, and high-fived each other with expressions of glee, before turning back to their trap.

**Thoughts? Let me know in the reviews. Alrighty, the next chapter is on Wednesday! So, ship Caleo (and Tratie), love unicorns, and cheers!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Calypso

**And I'm back! *applause* Thank you! Thank you! I love you guys too! Well, I have a new chapter, and I know it's what you've been waiting for, so I won't hold you back. ENJOY!**

Chapter 11

Katie tugged Calypso out of the arena, and back towards the cabins. She gave her a brief run-down of which cabin represented what god, and jabbered on for a bit about the different campers. Calypso noted she still looked rather flustered from her encounter with Travis, and she wasn't meeting her eyes. Suddenly, Katie stopped, looking behind Calypso. She turned to see Percy Jackson, looking like he had been appropriately whacked over the head. She froze, and waited. She waited for her heart to abandon Leo, and leave her eternally guilty. Nothing. Nothing but a bubbling pit of anger in the bottom of her stomach. She relaxed slightly, but anger was still her main emotion right now.

'Er, hi,' Percy mumbled. 'When did you get here?'

'About half an hour ago,' Calypso replied, her eyes narrowing.

'Ah, well, it's, er . . . good to see you again, and . . . can I talk to you privately?' he asked, before looking inquiringly at Katie.

'Sure,' Katie replied, before turning back towards the Demeter cabin.

'Alright,' Percy said, turning back to Calypso. 'I have a bone to pick with you.' His voice was dangerously low. 'Why did you do it? Why did you curse Annabeth?'

'Because she had you,' Calypso responded, her voice equally quiet. 'And I had to stay alone for the rest of my life.'

'Well, you're out now! You've been out for a good, what was it? Three years? And-'

'Do you know what this has been like for me, Percy?' she snapped. 'Do _you_ know what it is like to be trapped on an island for three thousand years? Do you know what it is like to have_ no one_? You have Annabeth, and Annabeth has you. Everything is okay for you now. And it always will be, because no matter what happens, you will still have each other!'

Percy quietened, and simply looked at her for a while. She could feel her adrenaline rushing from yelling. 'Okay, I see your point. But at least the gods released you. And they did it because I asked them to.'

'They never did anything. I only left Ogygia a few days ago. Without their help.'

Calypso heard a yell, and barely had time to turn before Leo was next to her, with a hand on her arm.

'Okay guys, we are not going to let World War Three break out, and everything will be worked out-'

'Wait,' Percy stuttered. 'You're right here?'

Leo folded his arms and frowned. 'Of course I am! What do you think this, in all its hotness, is?'

Percy swore. 'I need -Jason and Piper - got to go!' And with that, he tore off, leaving Leo and Calypso completely confused.

Leo, turned to Calypso, a frown on his face. 'So . . . is there anything going on between you two?' he asked cautiously. 'Because, if there is, I'll get out of the way, you both can be happy-'

'Leo.' Calypso cut him off, putting a hand over his mouth. 'Don't be ridiculous. I will never leave you. I _want_ to stay with you.' And with that, Calypso removed her hand from his mouth, and covered it instead with her own lips, pulling him close to her. 'So don't think I will do anything of the sort again,' she whispered. Leo relaxed, and a lazy grin overcame his face.

'Never doubted you for a second, Sunshine. I was just checking.'

'Of course you were,' she muttered. 'Now,' she said, her tone suddenly brisk. 'Why are you awake? You should be resting.'

'Well, the Stoll's were running around the infirmary, squawking like chickens. Anyone would wake up if they heard that.'

Calypso hadn't noticed that. She had obviously been too involved in her conversation with Percy to hear it. _Squawking like chickens_. She decided she was going to tell Katie. She had a feeling she wouldn't let them hear the end of this.

'So, er, did you meet anyone other than Percy?' Leo ventured.

She shook her head, rousing herself from her thoughts. 'Yes! Katie Gardiner. She is nice. I like her. And, uh, the Stoll brothers.'

Leo laughed. 'Well, it's good to know you've made some friends. Which reminds me, I have some introducing to do. Come on. Let's go find Hazel and Frank.'

(Line break!)

They wandered, until they spotted two figures sitting by the lake: one big and one small. With a triumphant yell, Leo tugged Calypso over. The figures turned. The girl had dark skin, and golden brown hair, quite like her own. She also had gold eyes, and a pretty smile. The boy was muscular, with dark hair, and a rather unsure expression.

'Leo!' the girl cried, jumping up and giving him a brief hug. 'Where have you been?'

'Ah, well, Hazel, Frank, this is Calypso. Calypso, Hazel, Frank,' Leo said, pointing to each person in turn. Hazel looked at Calypso.

'So you're the one he met!' she said, beaming. 'It's nice to meet you. Leo!' she said suddenly, turning to him with an accusing frown. 'Why didn't you tell us about her? She's an absolute dear!'

Calypso smiled. She was already beginning to like Hazel. 'Don't worry about it. I've met you now. That's what matters, really.'

'Come on,' Hazel said, grabbing her by the hand. 'I want to get to know you!'

And with that, the two girls ran off, leaving Leo to process what had happened.

**So, thoughts? Tell me in the reviews. My birthday is in a few months, just so you know, and I really want to hit 100 reviews. I know you guys have it in you! So hit that review button! I know you want to. I might even do a double update or something on my birthday. So that's an even better reason to do it! Anyway, the usual – review, support the unicorns, and cheers!**


	12. Chapter 12 - Calypso

**Hey guys! I literally only just remembered that I had to update, and I had really, really,**_** really, REALLY**_** bad writers block! It was awful! But, I got a chapter out all the same. Are you proud of me? Of course you are! I know you all love me. And I love you too! But, on with the story. ENJOY**!

Chapter 12

After that, everything had pretty much straightened out. Jason and Piper had returned from their attempt to find Leo, and after several hugs and death threats, Leo had admitted to Calypso that he wasn't going to disappear suddenly ever again. Calypso had simply laughed, and told him that he should have no reason to do so. A few months passed, and while Leo was looking into buying their machine shop, Calypso became close friends with Annabeth, Piper and Hazel.

Then, one morning in early December, Calypso woke in her bed in the Demeter Cabin to hear a curious tapping. Frowning, she sat up, rubbing her eyes. She looked out the window next to her bed, and almost shrieked in surprise. Leo was hanging upside down outside her window, a wide grin plastered on his face. He mouthed _come on Sunshine!_ and dropped down to the ground, twisting himself upright in midair. Calypso groaned, and flopped backwards into her pillows. What did he want? Couldn't he see that she was trying to sleep? With an exasperated sigh, she rolled out of bed, and got to her feet, pulling on a dressing as she went. The weather was getting rather cold – something she was not used to on Ogygia. She pushed open the door and stepped outside, shivering with the sudden blast of cold. A light layer of snow covered the ground. She wriggled her toes, the wetness of the snow sending more shivers down her spine. Because she hardly wore shoes on Ogygia, her feet were particularly tough, and the cold didn't bother them.

She looked around, searching for Leo. Then, a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind, and she yelped in surprise.

'Easy, Sunshine,' Leo whispered in her ear. He then gave her a quick peck on the cheek, before turning her around to face him. 'I have a surprise for you,' he said, grinning.

Calypso cocked an eyebrow. 'And what would that be?'

Leo smirked. 'Come to Bunker Nine. I'll show you when we get there.'

Calypso sighed. 'If it's an exploding backpack again, I'm not interested.'

'Hey, that was pretty awesome, you have to admit!' Leo said, raising his hands in defence. 'Now, come _on!_' He grabbed her by the hand, and tugged her towards the woods. Calypso laughed. 'Okay, okay! I'm coming!' And with that, she sprinted off to the bunker, leaving Leo behind.

A few minutes later, Calypso was standing outside the bunker, with her arms folded, waiting for Leo. He came shortly after, panting and clutching his side. He held up a finger, motioning for her to wait, then he straightened up, and walked over to her. She smirked. 'Took you long enough, Valdez.'

'Oh, shut up,' Leo muttered. Calypso simply laughed, and motioned for him to open the bunker. He obliged, and a few seconds later, they were out of the freezing cold, and in the welcoming warmth of Bunker Nine. Buford whirred, and zoomed over from the other end of the building the second they stepped inside, bumping at their shins playfully. With a little laugh, Calypso squatted down, and gave the table a pat. Even for a table, Buford was incredibly likeable.

'Now,' Leo said. Calypso stood up, and crossed her arms again. 'So, why did you bring me here?'

'Oh come on, Sunshine! I know you love it here!'

'Answer the question, Valdez.'

'You know, in a few years you might be calling yourself that.'

Calypso blushed, trying to brush over the hint he had just dropped. 'What did you want?'

'Well,' he said, striding over to a nearby table. 'I happen to have _these_.' He picked up a stack of papers and grinned. Calypso raised an eyebrow and gestured for him to bring them over. He obliged, and shoved the papers in her hands. Her dark eyes scanned over them. They were official looking, and the English was taking a while to process, but she could make out that they had something to do with the lease of a building. She flipped though some files below that one to find one on a . . . a _house rental_. With a small squeal, she dumped the papers onto Buford, and turned to Leo. 'Did you – did you-'

'Get us a garage business and a house directly behind it? Why, yes I did. I brought Hazel with me, and she used the Mist to convince the guy that I was twenty three with a college degree in engineering, but hey, it worked!'

Calypso frowned. 'Did Hazel approve of that idea?'

Leo faltered. 'Well, not exactly, but she did it all the same. Anyway, we can head off tomorrow. Then _Leo and Calypso's Garage_ will be open for business!'

Calypso laughed, and threw herself into his arms, squeezing him tightly around the middle. 'You are a _genius_, Leo!'

'Ah, well, never said I wasn't.'

**Thoughts? Well, I thought on tricking you guys into thinking Leo was gonna propose to Calypso, then leaving you disappointed, but I'm not that mean. Besides they're sixteen. Maybe in the future, but not yet. Not yet. So, you'll have to deal for the time being. Besides – THEY'RE STARTING THEIR GARAGE! Yay! Okay, so the usual – review, support the unicorns, and cheers!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Calypso

**Okay guys, I am super sorry about the late update, I had writer's block, and I forgot, and I got caught up in a Romione story I was writing, so I got behind in both my Caleo stories. But anyway, I want to tell you guys my theory for BoO. What I've written in this story isn't what I think is gonna happen. I just wrote it this was to save me writing the whole book. That's Uncle Rick's job, not mine. Anyway, here's my theory. They're in the final battle with Gaia, and Gaia has already gotten Calypso off Ogygia, and is keeping her prisoner. Gaia tries to use her as bribery for Leo to give over two of the seven, and he destroys her, killing himself. Then, Calypso brings him back to life with her titan powers. She has her immortality removed, and they live happily ever after. As safe as you can be in the demigod world, anyway. I know it's crazy, heck, I'm crazy, but that's just a thought. **

**Anyway, shoutouts! I haven't done them in a while.**

**awesomenessoverrated : Thank you so much! **

**Guest: Thank you for your review. No, I'm pretty sure I'm not Rick Riordan, because a) I'm a girl, and b) I would know what will be happening. But I wish. **

**End of story goodbye the end: Thanks for your review; I tried to incorporate what you suggested in this chapter, and thanks for mentioning that. I had a bit of a no-brainer, last chapter**

**ArcherGirl12: No, that wasn't the last chapter, but read the AN down the bottom. **

**The Ocarina of Sky: Yes! A unicorn supporter! My friend is a unicorn. She claims to be one, so she controls the weather.**

**kittyangelita1126: Thanks for reviewing, and XD Ikr! Poor Leo XD.**

**Nyaruko – San: Yes, I'm continuing. So, here. Have a chapter.**

**4Love4Love4: Thank you! I'm delighted to know you love my story!**

**Candyfudge (Guest): **

**Sparklegirl123: I love unicorns. :3**

**Random Elephant (Guest): Unicorns!**

**ICECREAMROCKS don't dis me: Yay!**

**WriterDude100: I'm sorry I had to make you wait. But hey, here's a chapter.**

**Anyway, read the AN at the end, and ENJOY!**

Chapter 13

The next day, Leo and Calypso stood beside Festus, just about ready to leave. The rest of the seven had arrived to see them off. Because the majority of the camp had found Calypso's sudden arrival a few months back dodgy, no one else had come. But she didn't mind. She still had friends, and that was what mattered to her.

Hazel stepped forward and gave Calypso a hug. 'Come back soon, okay? And Iris Message frequently. I don't want so much time to pass that the next time I see you, you're married and have a family. That's too long a wait.'

Calypso laughed. 'Don't worry Hazel. That's not going to happen. The waiting thing, I mean.'

Hazel smiled. 'Okay then. Take care.'

The rest of the greetings were then exchanged, and Leo helped Calypso up onto Festus' back. 'Ready?' he whispered into her ear. She smiled, and nodded, and with that, Festus took off. Their friends shrunk into the distance, and soon they were level with the clouds.

'Where is this machine shop?' Calypso shouted above the wind.

'Houston,' Leo replied. 'Where else?' She laughed in appreciation. He was right. Where else _would_ they go?

'Where is it?'

'A while away. You might as well rest. It's a long trip.'

Calypso shook her head. "I'm not tired,' she said bluntly. Leo shrugged his shoulders. 'If you're sure.'

(Line break!)

A few hours later, the sun had begun to set, and Festus was beginning to glide downwards into a city that Calypso could only assume was Houston. There were some particularly tall glass buildings that intrigued her. She hadn't seen anything like them before.

'Leo, what are those?' she asked, pointing.

'Huh?' Leo poked his head over her shoulder, to look. 'Oh, those? Those are skyscrapers, Sunshine.'

'Skyscrapers?'

'Really tall buildings. You'll see a lot of them in cities.'

'Do people live in them?'

'No, well, not usually. Unless they're apartments. But most of the time they're office buildings.'

'Office buildings . . . so, people work in them.'

'Pretty much.'

'Huh.'

Suddenly, Festus swooped downwards. After a moment, Leo gave a yell, and pointed. 'There it is, Sunshine!'

Calypso strained her eyes, trying to see. Okay, she knew Leo wasn't able to afford something elaborate, but . . . this was really . . . well . . .

Festus touched down. Leo slid off, and held out his hand. 'Alright, Sunshine. This is it. I know it's a dump, but we'll work on it.' Calypso nodded, and took his hand, sliding off next to him.

'It's not . . . too bad,' she said generously, looking at it. They were in front of the machine shop at the moment. It was a concrete building, with roughly boarded up windows. The walls were graffitied with paint, and the glass on the front door had been smashed. Shards of glass littered the ground at their feet. 'Is the house behind it?' she inquired.

'Uh, yeah. This way.' Leo led her around the back, following a concrete path. Weeds grew up along the fence surrounding the lot. Calypso gingerly touched one, and drew her hand back sharply. The plant stung. The house was in slightly better condition than the shop. It was a small, two-storey house, painted white. The paint was chipping, and a few grey roof tiles were falling off. The bushes underneath the windows were overgrown, and the vegetable garden was full of weeds.

'Uh, well . . .' Leo said, trailing off. 'Do you want to see the inside? I've bought a little bit of furniture . . .'

Calypso nodded. Leo pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. The front door led to a hallway, with a lounge directly to the left. A kitchen was at the end of the hall. Ignoring everything else, Calypso strode over to it. The benchtops were bright yellow, and the green tiles on the walls were falling off. There was a beautiful old combustion stove, and it seemed to be the only highlight of the whole room.

'Ah, yeah, well . . .' Leo had come in behind her. 'The bedrooms are upstairs . . .'

Calypso nodded, and turned around, going back into the hallway. There was an old, wooden staircase, with a cupboard underneath it. She opened it, but found nothing but cobwebs and spiders. And a cloud of dust. Coughing, she closed it, and went up the stairs. Upstairs was another carpeted hall, with two bedrooms extending off. Calypso pushed open the doors to find a small single bed, a chest for clothes, and a writing desk. The second bedroom was littered with clothes, metal bits and pieces, and Buford, who had arrived earlier through the window. The bed was roughly made, the Archimedes Sphere sitting in the midst of it, like in a nest. This was obviously Leo's room.

'So . . . what do you think?' Leo asked nervously, scratching the back of his neck. Calypso smiled, and flung her arms around his neck. 'I love it! I have never seen a house so unique, even in Greece so many years ago!' Something knocked into the back of her legs, causing both of them to fall over, Calypso on top of Leo. Buford zoomed around them, whirring happily. Leo laughed. 'Hey buddy.' He scratched the little table on its top, and it buzzed in pleasure. 'Well, Sunshine, we're gonna have a lot of fun with this place.' He watched her for a moment, still on top of him. 'You're not moving any time soon, are you?'

'Nope.' Calypso promptly folded her arms, and rested her chin on them, smirking at him. Leo sighed. 'I don't want to have to do this, Sunshine, but you leave me no choice.'

Calypso felt herself pale; she knew what he was going to do, and she leapt up. But not fast enough. Leo grabbed her around the middle and began tickling her. She shrieked, and wriggled out of his grasp, sprinting down the hallway. She heard him laugh, and knew he was chasing her. She ran down the staircase, and into the kitchen, before turning around. Leo grabbed her and lifted her up. She gave a small squeal, and kicked her legs, trying to escape. Leo turned her around to face him, and smirked. 'I win.'

'Okay, okay, you win,' she moaned. 'Now put me down.'

'Where's my prize?'

Calypso sighed in defeat. 'Fine.' She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She felt him smile against her mouth and mumbled, 'now put me down.'

'Alright. Don't get yourself all worked up, now.'

He put her down, and she crossed her arms, pouting. Leo laughed. 'So you actually do like it?' he asked. She nodded. 'Like I said, it's unique. The perfect place to start over. A new beginning.'

'I like that,' Leo said. 'A new beginning.'

**Okay guys. I have really bad news. This is the last chapter. Well, I'm also putting out an Epilogue today, but . . . this is it. The writer's block has been getting worse, and I don't know what to do anymore. I think I'll have to put more thought into a story before I start, rather than just charge in. I'm a bit like that. But, hey, I might do oneshots instead. Caleo, Tratie, Percabeth, the lot, really. So, I really love you guys. You have been the best. You've given me the confidence to put up my writing, and enjoy doing it. So, thankyou. I will see you in the Epilogue, support the unicorns, and cheers!**


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

Calypso pushed her way through the sea of children into the lounge room, a tray of snacks in her hands.

'Woah!' She almost dropped the tray as Silena latched onto her leg. 'Auntie Calypso! Can you tell me another story?' Calypso set down the tray on the coffee table, and looked down at the child. The blonde hair and sea green eyes were almost impossible to resist. The six year old bounced on the balls of her feet, looking eager. Calypso smiled. 'In a moment. How about you go grab the others, and sit down?' Silena gave a squeal, and ran off.

Shaking her head and laughing, Calypso sat down on the couch, next to Leo. Three year old Sammy was on his lap playing with a little device Leo had whipped up in his spare time. The boy had inherited his Latino features and dark, curly hair, and her almond shaped eyes. Upon seeing her, Sammy dropped the toy, and stretched out his arms. 'Mummy!' With a laugh, Leo handed her the child, and she whispered in his ear, 'go find Silena. I will tell a story soon.' Sammy squealed, and wriggled. She put him down, and he ran off on his little legs, trying to find her. The house was different to what it had been nine years ago. It had been renovated and extended to host the growing family. After only a year, the machine shop had become the most popular in Houston, and the lack of funds were no longer a problem. People would travel from all over America just to have Leo fix or build something for them. They were able to start renovating, and were able to afford nicer furniture. Two years later, on Valentine's Day, instead of going out for lunch, Leo proposed. They were married in September. Five months after, Calypso became pregnant, and in November, their first child, Sophie, was born. She was now five, and has started school. Two years after, their second child, Sammy, came, in June. Sophie had inherited Calypso's face and hair, and Leo's pointed ears. She resembled a little nymph.

Sophie was sitting in the corner on a beanbag with Thalia, Piper and Jason's five year old girl. They had both been born in the same month, and were best friends. They were currently pouring over a picture book of Greek legends, and squealing when they found the ones they liked.

Percy and Annabeth had two twin girls. Silena had Percy's eyes, and Annabeth's appearance and personality, while Zoe had Annabeth's eyes, and Percy's dark hair. She also had a habit of causing large waves to drown the bathroom at bath time.

Ruby, Hazel and Frank's two year old daughter, liked to play with Sammy. When he ran from the room, trying to find Silena, she followed, squealing and clutching a stuffed koi. Percy had bought it for her as a joke, but Frank, as if remembering something embarrassing, had blushed and muttered something about an aquarium.

All of the seven sat around the coffee table, laughing and talking. Silena came running back into the room, with Sammy, Ruby, Demi, Andrew and Tristan. The last three were triplets, all one year old. Whenever Jason's sister Thalia visited them, she liked to call the Grace family "the pack" because their numbers were so large. The triplets all looked similar, Jason's blonde hair and Piper's skin tone. The only difference was that Andrew had Jason's electric blue eyes, while Demi and Tristan had two different types of kaleidoscope eyes.

'We're all here, Auntie Calypso!' Silena yelled. 'Now tell us a story!' Sophie and Thalia perked up at "story", dropped their book, and ran over. Calypso laughed, and got up from the couch, before sitting down in front of the children. She quickly did a brief head count. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine. 'Okay,' Calypso said. 'How about I tell you about the time that Uncle Leo fell asleep fighting a giant sea monster?' There was an outbreak of giggling at this, and Leo made an indignant noise, causing everyone to start laughing. Sammy crawled into her lap. 'Daddy's silly,' he said.

'Very,' Calypso replied.

'Hey!' Leo got up and came over, scooping the nearest child into his lap, in this case, Ruby. 'How about I take charge of the story telling today. Who knows what this one's gonna come up with.' He jabbed a thumb at Calypso. Calypso laughed, setting Sammy back on the ground and standing up. 'Okay, repair boy. But you have to tell it well, otherwise they won't be happy.' Leo smirked. 'Don't you worry. Uncle Leo's got this in the bag.'

'If you say so.'

Because Leo left out so many details, they story took an hour to tell. You never want to leave a detail out with these children, because they will demand to know about it. Calypso had a feeling that children could tell when you weren't telling them something. So, she had fun watching Leo struggle. When he was done, he got up, and flopped on the couch next to Calypso. 'Okay, you can stay in charge of the story telling.'

Calypso laughed, and poked him. 'I told you so.'

Calypso smiled. These last nine years had been the best of her life. She had a family, a stable career, and love. Being a goddess didn't come close to the happiness she felt now. With a content sigh, she rested her head on Leo's shoulder. 'I love you.'

Leo wrapped a hand around her waist. 'I love you too, Sunshine.'

Sophie and Sammy came running over. Sophie wedged herself between them and flung her arms around her mother, and Sammy crawled back up onto Leo's lap, playing with his toy once more. Calypso wrapped an arm around her daughter, and looked around the room. This was her family.

***Cries* This is it guys. The end. Fin. All over. I really love you guys for being here, and enjoying my story. I have to say, I loved writing it. This is my most popular story, and well, it's been great. So, thankyou to everyone who gave me their support. You helped this story to become what it is. Thankyou for your reviews. I know we didn't get to 100, and I really wish we did, but hey, 74 is pretty awesome. I love you guys. So, keep on dreaming, support the unicorns, and cheers!**

**Ice.**


End file.
